Discovery
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: What is Rose's reaction when she sees something? Something her mother has kept secret for many years.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe except this plot. I love it and wish I owned it, because then I'd be rich, but no. Not a cent am I making off of this. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thirteen year-old Rose Weasley, along with her cousins, were home for the Christmas holidays. She had arrived a couple of days ago along with Al, James, Louis, Fred, and Roxanne. She had been so excited to see her parents and her aunt and uncles, and her other cousins. And especially her brother, Hugo. They fought a lot but they were close.

One day, Rose was helping her mother in the kitchen and they were preparing dinner and they decided to cut their vegetables by hand in order to have more 'mother/daughter' time. They were chatting and laughing about the recent goings-on at Hogwarts. One story involved a particularly hilarious prank James had played on a few unsuspecting Slytherin third-years. Hermione had laughed about how she would have to mention that to Harry and Ginny. They talked about the Gryffindor quidditch team a bit, but mostly they talked about how Rose's studies were going. But then, Rose saw something.

It was when Hermione reached up into the cabinet in front of her that she saw it. Rose was on her mother's right and saw the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt fall back slightly, revealing something Hermione had hidden for several years. Rose gasped.

"Mum, what is that?" It looked almost like letters, but why would there be letters on her mother's arms. Hermione noticed Rose looking at her arm immediately and shook her sleeve back over the scar.

"Oh - er - it's nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Watch your fingers now. I don't want to have to heal some cut fingers." Hermione said quickly, attempting to change the subject. However, like her mother, Rose was stubborn and not so easily put off.

"Mum, what is that on your arm?" Rose asked again, in a serious voice. Hermione sighed.

"It's just something that happened during the war." Hermione kept her eyes on the vegetables she was cutting. "Y-You don't need to know, okay? I'll tell you when you're a little older."

"Mum, please! I'm thirteen and I know a lot about the war already. Please just tell me the truth." Hermione sighed again and Rose saw a few tears fall onto the cutting board.

"I - I'm sorry, Mum." Rose looked down in shame at the vegetables she was supposed to be cutting and continued in a low voice, "I'm really sorry, Mum. I shouldn't push you. I - I know you'll tell me eventually."

Hermione was touched by the apology she had received from her daughter, but she also realized that she didn't need to keep this from her anymore. She was worried about how her daughter might react, as only Harry and Ron knew the full story. But, Rose was thirteen and already knew much about the war.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You deserve to know." Rose looked up. She was surprised to say the least.

"I - Are you sure, Mum?" Rose asked. After hearing her daughter be so serious and demanding a minute ago, Hermione smiled slightly at the concern in her daughter's voice.

"Yes, I will tell you, but you have to promise me something." Rose nodded.

"Okay, firstly," sighed Hermione, "do you really want to know?" Rose nodded again, this time a bit hesitantly, then said, "I think I should know." Hermione nodded and continued, "Okay, but I don't want you to tell Hugo. Not a word. You understand?" Rose smiled in an understanding way.

"Okay, then. Let's go sit in the sitting room and I'll tell you." Rose fell in step behind her mother and followed her to the sofa where they both sat down.

"Alright, well," Hermione began, "like I said, it happened during the war when Uncle Harry and your father and I were away. Remember what your father said about how You-Know-Who's name was tabooed?" Rose nodded and Hermione continued. "Well, Harry sort of . . . slipped up and accidentally said it and, well . . . they found us."

Rose gasped. "Voldemort found you?" she asked in fear.

"No, not him. Some snatchers." Rose looked puzzled and Hermione elaborated. "They hunted people who were wanted by the Ministry in order to claim the reward money." Rose scowled and Hermione went on. "Anyways, the snatchers found us and we tried to lie to them about our identities but they found the tent and all of our stuff and discovered who we really were." Hermione shook her head, trying to temporarily relieve her mind from all the unpleasant memories. "We were taken to Malfoy Manor, which I think was being used as You-Know-Who's headquarters but thankfully he wasn't there at the time." She decided to glaze over the details and get right to the point and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Bellatrix Lestrange was there," the name drew a gasp from Rose, "and she saw the sword of Gryffindor that we had discovered. She thought for sure we had gotten into her vault at Gringotts and stolen it, which was where it was supposed to be, except the one in her vault was actually a fake. She decided to - to torture me and force the truth out of me." Now, Hermione was tearing up and Rose buried herself into her mother's side. It was then that Hermione rolled up her sleeve and looked at the word, ' _mudblood'_. Rose saw it and her sobs soaked her mother's shirt. Anger coursed through her as she thought about Bellatrix Lestrange and how much she had done.

Hermione composed her voice and said, "She told me I was worthless and that I would never be loved because I was a mudblood. But, look at us." She glanced at her daughter who was now staring at her with shining eyes. "I have your father and you and Hugo and a bunch of people who love me. And," she finished, looking at her arm thoughtfully "I'm proud of this. I shouldn't hide it anymore." She looked at her scar again and then back at her daughter, who looked at her proudly.

"I love you, Mum." Rose said, giving her another heartfelt hug.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Hermione buried her cheek into her daughter's hair. "So much."

P. S. I loved writing this. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please read and review. Any requests and suggestions are welcome. I love writing about the next generation of Potters and Weasleys. Mainly because there is so much you can play around with. Anyways, thanks again. Love ya'll!


End file.
